


this morning

by halcyonskies



Series: OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, OTP Babies, Omega Dean, corny ending alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With two working parents, mornings like this are rare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this morning

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! felt like writing again, and what better/more predictable way to do it than to start a new series of short fics! 
> 
> twenty-five challenges, the only self-implemented rule being that they have to be at least 500 words. i'm going to try to post one a week, so we'll see how that goes!
> 
> 1st Challenge - Cooking Together

When Castiel woke up, there were two pairs of eyes staring at him over the edge of the mattress.

“Time to get up?” he mumbled, too well-versed in this ritual to be startled. At his back he felt Dean shift underneath the covers, heard the exasperated groan of a pregnant omega not too happy to have had his sleep disturbed. 

Little Sage giggled, all too amused by Daddy’s dry tone, but it was Noah who answered.

“Time for  _ breakfast.” _

“Alright, alright. Daddy’s up, see?” Castiel grunted as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, always careful of little bodies in the way, and accepted the chubby arms wrapping themselves around his legs as he stood. “What are you thinking, guys? Oatmeal?”

He expected the indignant  _ no!’s  _ he recieved by way of reply, too loud in the quiet of early morning, and smiled to himself when Dean’s disgruntled noises reached his heightened alpha hearing. Maybe it was a little cruel of him to rouse Dean when he knew his omega had to be tired after last night, but seeing as they both had the day off, Castiel figured it was a good idea to spend as much of that free time with their boys as possible while they could. He knew Dean wouldn’t mind once he’d actually got up and going.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later found Dean looking more or less ready for the day – freshly showered and dressed, smile easily forthcoming when he caught sight of Castiel trying to wrestle Sage into his highchair (anyone that touted that nonsense about omegas having more quiet dispositions as children had obviously never  _ had  _ an omega child).

“C’mon, buddy,” Dean cajoled, hoisting Noah up into his arms when the six year-old made grabby hands. “Take it easy on Daddy. Naughty cubs don’t get waffles with whipped cream.”

Suddenly Sage became a perfect angel, eyes wide and expectant when they looked up at Castiel; when he turned long-suffering eyes on his mate, Castiel saw the same excited expression on Noah’s face and knew there was no way he could say no.

“Fine,” he sighed, shuffling over to the set of cabinets where the waffle iron was stored. He’d just retrieved it from its shelf when a strong set of arms wound around his waist and the heady aroma of  _ pregnant omega  _ wrapped around him like a cloud.

“Hey, don’t get pouty on me, Cas,” Dean murmured into his shoulder. “I’ll make up some of that hash you like, what d’you say?”

“With peppers and red onions?”

“Ugh, yes.” Dean pecked him on the neck and then danced playfully away when Castiel turned around. “Just remember to brush after breakfast, ‘cause I am  _ not  _ kissing your onion mouth.”

“As the king demands,” Castiel teased, nosing up Dean’s throat and smiling into the soft skin there when his sons giggled at their parents’ antics. 

“Yeah, and don’t you forget it, Alpha.”

The fluffy, golden-brown waffles Castiel was so hounded after were about the only things he knew how to properly cook; his grilled cheeses were masterpieces, of course, and nobody could say his peanut butter-and-jellies were anything less than exemplary. Unfortunately, everything else that came into contact with a hot pot or pan inevitably turned into an inedible mess under Castiel’s watchful eye, and he’d learned to leave the bulk of their meals up to Dean.

Soon the first batch was cooking up in the iron, and Castiel busied himself with setting the table while Dean fried up the potatoes for their hash. Noah seemed content to chatter away at his baby brother, not at all bothered by the fact that Sage could hardly respond with any degree of understanding. It made Castiel grin, seeing his cubs getting along so well (he could only shudder at the remembrance of his own childhood interactions with his siblings), and he couldn’t resist pressing his nose affectionately to Noah’s soft blonde hair.  When he turned around, it was to his omega’s lopsided smile.

“What?” Castiel blustered, feeling a little foolish for his sentimentality, and ducked inside the refrigerator to hide from Dean’s tender expression.

“Aw, don’t be like that, Cas.” Dean’s tone was amused, certainly, but there was no mistaking the fondness in his mate’s voice; it made Castiel feel larger-than-life, warm and proud. “I like it when you get all soft. It’s cute.”

“Cute, huh?” Can of cream and container of berries in hand, Castiel nudged the fridge door closed and wrinkled his nose at his omega. “Alphas aren’t  _ cute,  _ Dean. We’re powerful and – and, uh, fierce.”

Attention once more on the hash, Dean snorted. “Oh yeah, says the guy that yelled at me the other day for swatting at a wasp.”

“It wasn’t a wasp, it was a bee!” Too late, Castiel realized he was being teased. He scoffed and turned back to the waffle iron, slipping the first steaming specimen onto a plate as Dean laughed. 

There were a lot of people – some of their friends included – that would say their relationship was less than conventional. Alpha and omega, yes. Mated, yes, and with cubs to boot. But that was about where the traditional aspects of their bond ended. 

Castiel’s own parents would never have spent a morning like this, playful and happy in their own kitchen, making breakfast together. Castiel’s father had always left that kind of thing up to his omega mate – not because Mama was better at cooking, but simply because she was the omega and that was an omega’s vocation. Mama hadn’t had an occupation, either, at least not after Michael and Lucifer were born – Father had insisted on that too, insisted her time was better spent on cub-rearing.

Castiel just couldn’t imagine living his life like that. Spending all his time on his work, virtually ignoring the family right under his nose – ignoring his cubs, ignoring  _ Dean?  _ It was a thought that couldn’t be borne, not only because he knew Dean would never allow it but also because Castiel loved the time he had with his boys, loved seeing every one of their firsts and being right there when they needed him. In his opinion,  _ that  _ was being a proper alpha.

He figured it was best to just let people talk. Castiel was content with the life he had – a lovely omega mate with a sharp tongue and wit to match, a man that loved his work at the garage almost as much as he loved their family; two beautiful boys that were growing up strong and good; his own job at the clinic, helping others to keep their own cubs healthy.

“Hey, hash is done. Waffles all good to go?” Dean asked, interrupting Castiel’s musings. 

“Yeah,” Castiel agreed, knowing perfectly well how sappy he appeared in that moment. “Everything’s perfect, Dean.”

  
  



End file.
